Joyeux noël Harry
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: C'est noël,il fait froid,la neige tombe...un magnifique noël en perspective,sauf que harry est seul pour cette soirée.Mais qui est cet homme qui semble attendre quelqu'un au coin de la rue?HPDM.yaoi,lemon


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël pour commencer !

Et voici mon cadeau…(je ne pourai pas poster quoi que ce soit le soir de noël, donc mon cadeau à un peu d'avance mais on s'en formalisera pas hhein?!)

On dit qu'un présent peut être aimé à sa juste valeur que si la personne qui offre prend plaisir à faire le cadeau, alors rassurez vous, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire cette histoire…

Je vous laisse juger par vous-même si vous aimez mon petit présent !

Bonne lecture !

Oups, j'allais oublié: Cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'univers imaginé par JK Rowling, je ne "possède" donc aucun des personnages de cette histoire.

__________________________________________________________

Joyeux Noël Harry.

- Merci madame, et encore joyeux noël! Dis-je de ma voie la plus enjouée.

La jeune femme me sourit en retour et me souhaite de bonne fête en refermant la porte, faisant résonner le karion. Dling dling! La porte se referme sur la seule cliente de la journée, et je perds immédiatement mon sourire.

Pff...Je m'ennuie! Je m'affale à nouveau sur mon comptoir. Contemplant la pièce désespérément vide.

Lequel d'entre vous m'a traité d'hyperactif !? Je vous en pose moi des questions sur votre caractère !! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas de nature très calme… mais ce n'est pas ma faute quand même si j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action !

C'est vrai quoi ! Y a personne dans ce café ! Quoi c'est parce que c'est le soir du réveillon ? Vous savez vous pourquoi les gens restent en famille pour noël ? Une tradition hein… je n'aime pas les traditions…

Ma famille… mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais encore un bébé, alors les fête de fin d'année sont un peu compromises vous comprenez. Mais j'ai une famille « d'adoption » en quelque sorte, la famille de mon meilleur ami. Depuis Poudlard nous avons toujours fêté noël ensemble, mais cette année c'est différent.

Cette année je suis loin d'eux, Ron et Hermione sortent enfin ensemble, ils sont partis aux états unis, ou se trouve l'université de droit la plus prestigieuse du monde sorcier, qu'Hermione a intégrée a la rentré, Ron l'a naturellement suivi. Molly et Arthur sont en Roumanie avec Charlie, et les autres Weasley sont restés à Londres. Sauf Ginny qui est en Ecosse, elle aussi a trouvé chaussure à son pied, et non ce n'est pas moi ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !

Mais je m'égare, je disais donc que cette année tout le monde est d'ailleurs pour le 24 décembre. Et moi ? Moi je suis à Paris, je suis dans une bonne école d'Auror. J'avoue que mes amis me manquent. Avec eux je ne serais pas en train de me morfondre comme une vieille harpie.

Avec Ron on serait sans doute en train de commenter les passants devant la vitrine, et Hermione se plaindrait sans doute de notre immaturité. Mais au fond, elle aime bien nos bêtises, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. J'adore sa façon de secouer la tête en maudissant nos bêtises, alors que je vois très bien le petit sourire qu'elle essaye en vain de cacher. Ils sont tellement plus que des amis pour moi… ils sont ma famille.

Mais j'y pense ! je ne vous ai pas expliqué ce que e faisait dans ce café ! je travaille ici, un petit boulot qui me permet de ne pas dilapider ce que mes parents m'ont laissé. Je suis serveur dans un agréable et petit café : le cerf blanc.

C'est un très beau café, un peu rustique mais tellement chaleureux. L'intérieur est tout en bois, et un feu magique brule au fond de chaque table. Les lumières rouges et vacillantes donnent une atmosphère chaleureuse et tranquille à la pièce.

De plus par la vitrine, on peut voir la Grand' Rue de Croisé, le Chemin de Traverse français ! Ce café est vraiment bien situé, en plus il est tout près d'un grand parc, rempli de platanes immenses !

En général le café est plein à cette heure du soir, mais aujourd'hui, avec noël, c'est vide… et donc je m'ennuie.

C'est dingue ce que ce café est vide ! Pas un seul client de toute l'aprem. Et en plus je suis le seul de service ce soir ! Il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fermeture, je crois que je vais pas tenir.

Il fait déjà nuit dehors, les gens que je vois passer devant la vitrine du cerf blanc on l'air pressés et gelés. Il est vrai qu'il ne doit pas faire plus d'un degré à l'extérieur. Je m'attarde un peu sur ces passants, n'ayant rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

Même les plus âgés semblent surexcités à l'approche de cette fête. Emmitouflé dans leurs écharpes, ils traversent rapidement la rue pour rentrer chez eux, retrouver leurs proches. Aucuns d'entre eux ne me voient. Et moi, je ne les vois pas vraiment. Ils ne sont que des ombres, si pâles dans les rues colorées de lumières et de guirlandes.

Il fait nuit maintenant, le temps à filé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je tourne la pancarte de la porte d'entré pour fermer le café. Je commence doucement à ranger. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, seul dans mon appartement, je ne supporte plus la solitude…

Je redoute toujours ces moments, je m'aperçois que venir en France n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Ce soir je le sens plus que jamais, partir n'aura rien changé… je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Je ne l'oublierai jamais… je le cherche toujours : dans chacune de ces ombres, même ici, de l'autres coté de la manche.

Je n'ai réussi qu'à me priver de ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi. Il m'aura fallu attendre le soir de noël que je réalise l'erreur. Moi qui croyais être plus réfléchi et plus mature avec le temps, je n'ai finalement pas grandi : je suis pathétique.

Je ne peux plus me rendre chez les Weasley. De toute manière personne ne m'y attends, et rejoindre Ron et Hermione est exclu aussi, on ne peut pas transplaner come bon nous semble d'un pays à un autre sans autorisation. Et en plus, j'aurais honte de m'imposer alors qu'Hedwige doit m'attendre.

Qui a dit que je faisais pitié ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est vous qui faites pitié quant on y pense ! C'est vous qui vouez un culte à une simple fête pour moldu, c'est vous qui éprouvé l besoin de célébrer la fin de l'année en famille, pour oublier le reste ! Après tout c'est quoi noël ? Rien que ça ! Un moyen pour les gens de garder de l'espoir en l'avenir. Pour moi noël n'est rien, je n'ai pas besoin de faux espoirs. Je m'enfiche d'être seul ce soir…

Des tas de gens passent le réveillon seuls sans problèmes, et ils sont parfaitement heureux. Alors pourquoi n'en serai-je pas capable ? Bon, il est temps de rentrer. J'éteins une à une les flammes sur les tables à coup de baguette et j'enfile ma veste. C'est une simple veste en jeans, alors je pense furtivement que j'aurai sans doute un peu froid une fois dehors.

Je ferme la boutique et me prépare à sortir. Resserrant machinalement mon écharpe beige autour de mon cou. Mon bonnet est bien à sa place, enfoncé sur ma tête. J'inspire et bon coup pour me donner du courage et me prépare à affronter la rue glacé. Je n'ai jamais aimé le froid, c'est une sensation terrifiante…

C'est seulement en tournant pour la troisième fois la clé dans la serrure que je m'aperçois de petits points blancs qui viennent se poser sur mes gants. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de neige. Nous passerons donc un Noël Blanc…

Je m'enfiche de fêter noël seul, c'est un jour sans importance ! Une fête sans importance ! Le fait qu'il neige cette nuit ne changera rien. Même si c'est vraiment très beau… je n'aime pas le froid mais j'ai toujours aimé la neige, c'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mets machinalement en marche vers mon appartement, me dirigeant le parc aux platanes. Je vois leurs cimes se dessiner, découpant de formes noires cette nuit déjà si sombre.

Les rues sont désertes maintenant, mais il reste quelqu'un dans le parc. D'ailleurs en m'approchant encore, je vois qu'il est adossé au tronc d'un des arbres immenses qui bordent l'allée du parc.

C'est étrange, être seul le soir de noël. Il attend peut-être quelqu'un…Non, vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis absolument pas en train de penser que moi aussi je voudrais bien que quelqu'un m'attende ! Mon regard se porte malgré moi sur l'inconnu. Il fait très sombre mais on aperçoit facilement des cheveux très clairs. Il porte un long manteau noir, que j'imagine chaud. Il se dégage de cet homme une classe indéniable, un mélange de désinvolture et d'ennuie, ajusté avec une sobriété d'aristocrate. Il semble si détaché du commun des mortels…

Moi à coté, j'ai l'air de rien ! Avec ma veste en jeans et mon bonnet, j'ai l'air d'un écolier. J'ai étrangement honte tout à coup, face à cet inconnu, c'est stupide ! Je baisse la tête et presse le pas pour le dépasser sans le regarder, il me trouble trop.

Voilà c'est fait, je l'ai dépassé !

Je ne le verrai plus.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry Potter…

Mes pas s'arrêtent malgré moi, j'ai du mal à respirer, mes cheveux se sont hérissés sur ma nuque et mon cœur semble hésiter entre s'arrêter et battre à toute allure. Inspire, expire… calme… Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?!

Mon corps ne me répond plus, je ne peux plus bouger, je ne sens que les bourrasques de vent qui me font frissonner.

Il a parlé anglais, il connaît mon nom… il me connaît… et cette voix trainante… impossible.

Je meurs d'envie de me retourner, de voir a qui appartient cette voix si similaire à la sienne. Mais je n'y arrive pas, mon corps est comme engourdi.

On dirait un film qui tourne au ralenti : la neige tombe, je sens mon corps qui pivote finalement, lentement. Une nouvelle bourrasque, et m'envoie quelques flocons dans le visage, ce qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile, c'est la seule pensée qui me vient.

Le vent se calme, j'entrouvre l'œil droit pour m'assurer que je ne risque plus rien. C'est bon, j'ouvre les yeux… il…c'est…non, je… je n'en crois pas mes yeux... il… c'est lui… il est là…

C'est bien lui, ces cheveux sont aussi blonds que dans mes souvenirs, brillant au clair de lune, et ces yeux me fixaient avec une expression que je ne saurais définir. Il c'est redressé et me fait face, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il est bien plus grand que moi à présent me semble t'il… mais que fait-il ici ?

Je suis totalement perdu, je le regarde d'un air ahuri ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est la, juste devant moi ! Je me mets soudain à rougir bien malgré moi : j'ai l'air d'un crétin ! La honte ! Avec mes joues et mon nez que j'imagine rouge à cause du froid et mon visage si transparent que doit laisser deviner mon étonnement du moment ! Et encore étonnement est un euphémisme !

Lui, la situation semble l'amuser ! C'est du moins ce dont témoigne le sourire qu'il affiche. Un sourire qui m'énervait tant… avant… Il cache son sourire en s'allumant une cigarette. « Je ne savais pas qu'il fumait » est la seule réflexion que je trouve à me faire tant la situation est surréaliste.

L'odeur acre de la cigarette me parvient alors que j'observe avec fascination le jeu incessant des volutes de fumés qui s'envolent dans la nuit.

Je suis étonné d'entendre le son de ma propre voix qui demande : « Que fais tu ici, Malefoy ? » Je remarque avec horreur que ma voix est sèche et tremblante. Lui aussi a décelé la panique qui me gagne… En cet instant je maudis ce corps qui est le mien et qui laisse deviner chacune de mes émotions.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, comment réagir, comment lui parler ! Malefoy à toujours réussi à faire naitre les sentiments les plus étranges et indéfinissables en moi ! Il est peut être la pour se moquer de moi et de ma situation, comme au « bon vieux temps ». Peut être même qu'il sait ! Même si c'est très peut probable… n'est ce pas ? J'ai un peu peur là… non, il ne peut pas savoir…je crois que j'en mourrais.

Une terreur incontrôlable monte en moi… jamais il ne doit savoir, jamais ! Sinon l'enfer que je vis actuellement deviendrait un paradis face à ce qui m'attendrait.

Je dois rester dur et indifférent, et je dois m'éloigner de lui au plus vite ! Je dois…

-Je suis ici pour te voir, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Mais ne restons pas là, nous trouverons sans doute un endroit plus agréable, suis moi…

Il me dépasse et comment à remonter le parc. Je fixe l'allée dans laquelle il s'avance… les grands arbres décharnés projettent leurs ombres sur sa silhouette. La neige commence déjà à tout recouvrir d'une fine pellicule blanche, c'est un décor très étrange. Il se mêle si bien à cet atmosphère, ces cheveux brillent sous les reflets de la lune, ils semblent presque danser au rythme du vent, ce même vent qui me fait frissonner.

Il semble appartenir à cette nuit, à cette neige, à cette lune… mais pas à moi…

Je ne devrais pas le suivre, je le sais bien. Pourtant tout en moi me pousse ver lui, ma curiosité a été éveillée, et il le sait. Il sait que je meurs d'envie de le suivre. Et ça m'énerve !

Que peut il bien avoir de si important à me dire ? Important au point de venir à Paris, le soir de noël ?

Il s'est arrêté, et s'est tourné vers moi, il me sourit. Mais ce sourire je ne le lui connais pas, il n'est pas vraiment moqueur, il est engageant, presque rassurant et… doux ?

Sa silhouette se rapproche, et je mets du temps avant de réaliser que c'est moi qui avance vers lui. Note pour moi-même : ce sourire est mauvais pour ma santé…

Ma tête me crie de faire demi-tour, mais rien n'y fait ! J'avance inlassablement, je le suis.

Nous laissons le parc derrière nous, nous dirigeant vers les quartiers résidentiels de luxe di Paris-sorcier. Nous marchons en silence, je fais tout mo possible pour ne pas trop le regarder, fixant mon attention sur mes baskets pendant que ma tête bouillonne de questions.

Je marche juste à coté de lui, si bien que nos bras se frôlent à plusieurs reprises. J'oublie peu à peu mes interrogations, me concentrant bien malgré moi sur ces contacts qui m'électrisent.

Je perds le fil de mes pensés, n'attendant plus que ces contacts, et les décharges qu'elles me procurent. Je ne sais pas ou l'on va, je ne sais même plus ou on est. Mais en ce moment, il peut bien m'emmener ou il veut…

Notre marche s'arrête finalement. Je regarde autour de moi pour apercevoir une rue assez large, entourée de belles bâtisses, plutôt anciennes. Les entrées des maisons sont toutes surplombées de portiques, de piliers ou de mosaïques et autres fresques. Ces vieux bâtiments de pierres créent en moi un irrépressible et inexplicable sentiment d'inquiétude : c'est si impressionnant. Mais malgré le coté un peu austère, j'imagine qu'il doit faire plutôt bon vivre par ici.

Nous nous trouvons au Bovivrier, le quartier résidentiel le plus cher et le plus luxueux de Paris. C'est ici que vivent tous les aristocrates, les riches notaires, les dirigeants et la bourgeoisie de la France sorcière… Un endroit sérieux à mourir, et mesquin à n'en plus finir ! Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner que Malfoy m'emmène ici !

La rue est presque déserte à cette heure, Il n'y a qu'un couple de personnes âgées qui se dirigent vers une maison des cadeaux pleins les bras, et un groupe d'enfants faisant une bataille de boules de neige sous l'œil attentif des parents. Tout ce joli monde bien emmitouflé dans de beaux manteaux en fourrure d'hypogriffes bien entendu !

C'est exactement ce genre de spectacle que je voulais éviter de voir ! Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça de ne pas fêter noël en famille (ok ! j'ai dit que je m'enfichais d'être seul.) qu'il faut à tout prix me montrer ce que je loupe ! Je suis pas maso non plus ! (qui à dit « dommage » ?)

Je détourne finalement le regard, fixant mon attention sur le bâtiment qui nous fait face. Il est un peut plus grand et plus imposant que les autres, il semble aussi plus vieux et plus austère que les autres, mais d'une beauté incomparable par contre.

-Je ne comprends pas trop… Que faisons-nous au Bovivrier ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Je demande d'une voix atone, je suis blasé de ces situations.

Paraitre blasé ou ennuyé par une situation permet de dissimuler la douleur réelle que cette situation apporte. Voici une chose que j'ai apprise avec le temps, malheureusement je me trouve face à un maitre incontestable dans la matière… Mes efforts pour cacher mes tourments sont vains contre un type qui cache même ses joies! C'est donc sans surprises qu'il jette un coup d'œil furtif à la charmante petite famille en manteaux d'hypogriffes !

Puis son regard se reporte sur moi, il cherche des réponses. Des réponses que je ne suis pas près de lui donner ! Non mais quoi encore ! Monsieur débarque dans ma vie le soir de noël et en plus je devrai lui dévoiler tous mes secrets ?!

Je suis mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur, je ne tiens plus : je baisse les yeux. En colère contre moi-même de cette nouvelle faiblesse ! Depuis quand est-ce que je ne suis même plus capable de soutenir le regard de cet aristocrate peroxydé ?

J'attends une réplique bien sentie sur ma défaite… j'attends… j'attends… mais la réplique ne vient pas.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne me regarde même pas, en fait il n'est même plus en face de moi, il avance vers la résidence. Moi je ne bouge pas, je suis figé face à la bâtisse, je suis persuadé que si j'y entre, je perdrai quelque chose sur le pavillon.

Pendant que mon esprit tente d'analyser ces craintes, il me dépasse. Je sais que si je le laisse rentrer, je resterais seul, je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il était venu me trouver, ce soir de noël. J'ai peur de ne jamais apprendre quelque chose qui me serait essentiel. Je tends la main, attrapant la manche de son manteau.

Je sens à nouveau cette sensation grisante, tout mon corps se tend, parcouru par la « décharge électrique », je ferme les yeux, juste le temps de me reprendre… et c'est la que j'entends à nouveau sa voix :

-Viens, rentrons, à moins que tu préfères rester dans ce froid glacial, mais ton corps n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cette option : tu trembles comme une feuille. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très malin de sortir en plein mois de décembre avec une simple veste en jeans ! T'as décidé de chopper la crève ?

J'ouvre vivement les yeux sous la moquerie. J'ai beau être un peu pommé dans ce décor, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un serpentard prétentieux ! Faut pas pousser la goule dans les orties non plus !

Ma réponses est prête, et croyez moi, elle va faire mal par ou elle va passer ! Ce vantard apprendra qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un type de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il est seul le soir de noël et… non, étrangement elle meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je vois son visage.

Je suis bien un gryffondor ! Impulsif et irréfléchi ! Ce n'était même pas une moquerie, rien qu'à voir son visage on devine qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ces propos. Son visage me sourie gentiment, peut-être même avec une petite lueur d'excuse dans le regard, il a du voir mon début de colère, les habitudes sont tenaces.

Je sourie à mon tour, il a changé. Il n'y a que moi qui suis resté le même, avec mes réactions emportées et mes interprétations négatives, je suis le seul ici qui n'ait pas su gagner en maturité… Il est peut-être temps, pour moi aussi, de grandir un peu.

Je le suis donc, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur l'extérieur de cette bâtisse dans laquelle il m'emporte.

Je regarde la façade d'un peu plus près. Au dessus de moi, il y a des bas-reliefs, on dirait qu'ils représentent des batailles anciennes, il ya aussi des anges entourant les fenêtres, comme des gardiens. Il me semble même en voir un bouger, tout en haut. Mais maintenant que je le fixe, il reste immobile, c'était peut-être mon imagination en fin de compte.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder pus, nous rentrons dans l'immeuble, passant le portique.

Je reste bêtement dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant ce hall d'entrée que j'imaginais grand comme la cabane d'Hagrid, et qui mesure sans doute la taille de la Grand' Salle de Poudlard au moins ! Mon esprit hurle d'incompréhension vu la taille de la bâtisse vue de l'extérieur, puis la magie reprend sa place dans ma vie, car même après toutes ces années, j'ai encore besoin d'un temps d'adaptation dans ce genre de situations.

Mais peut-être devrais je vous donner plus de détails : Des colonnes de marbres soutiennent la voûte claire et finement sculptée du plafond, au milieu de la pièce se trouve de petits balcons, ou des élévateurs, du moins c'est ce que j'imagine.

C'est le seul moyen que je vois pour accéder aux étages supérieurs (qui, soit dit en passant, montent bien plus haut que ne laissait prévoir l'extérieur. On dirait qu'il y a plus d'étage ici que dans la tour Eiffel !)

Malfoy (vous pensez que je dois dire Draco ?) me mène vers un des balcons, il touche la rampe de sa baguette et le balcon s'élève. Ça commence a faire haut… le balcon ne cesse de monter, passant devant des rangers de portes, je ne sais pas combien : j'ai cessé de compter après le 34ème étage. Les portes sont elles aussi très belles, en bois d'ébène, se découpant sur le blanc du mur.

Je n'aime vraiment pas monter aussi haut ! Enfin, je me comprends : je n'aime pas lorsque je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le moyen qui permet de monter. Mais nous nous arrêtons finalement entre le 100 et le 150ème étage !

Je me concentre sur la porte pour ne plus regarder en bas. C'est là que je vois un petit écriteau, à droite de la porte. Des lettres fines et dorées, formant le nom : Draco Malfoy. Je fixe comme si elles allaient disparaître ces lettres qui signifient tant pour moi.

Parce qu'il habite ici ! Il habite en France ? À Paris ? Comme moi ! Attendez une minute… il m'a amené chez lui ?! Se rend t'il compte de ce qu'il fait ? Se souvient-il si mal des années de haines que nous avons partagées ?

J'entends le cliquetis caractéristique d'une clef dans la serrure et je me précipite à l'intérieur dès que la porte s'ouvre, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ces horribles balcons.

Lui, il est resté devant la porte, il affiche un air moqueur et amusé :

-Un survivant frileux et qui a la trouille dans les balcoporteurs ! C'est du joli !

-Arête un peu ! J'ai même pas peur d'abord ! C'est juste que j'en ai jamais pris des balcons-je-ne-sais-quoi ! Dis-je avec vigueur.

-Pourtant c'est très fréquent dans les grandes villes sorcières. Bon, passons. Te voila donc chez moi ! Je t'aurais bien dit de faire « comme chez toi », mais vu que tu es déjà entrer sans y être autorisé, et que je tiens à mon intérieur, je vais éviter la folie de t'encourager à te mettre à l'aise.

Il me lance un sourire goguenard, et c'est la que je me dis que j'avais oublié à quel point il était agaçant ! J'ai sans doute encore rougie jusqu'aux oreilles. De rage et de honte ! Je ne peux même rien répondre, il a raison, c'est vrai que je suis rentré sans y être invité ! Et un aristocrate comme Malfoy fait sans doute très attention aux règles de savoir vivre dans ce genre !

Je me contente de lui jeter un regard noir. Puis je décide de rentrer dans son jeu, et de l'agacer encore plus ! Me mettant à visiter sans y avoir été invité. Je jete un regard appréciateur sur ce qui m'entour, me dirigeant ce qui semble être le salon/salle à manger.

A chaque pas que je fais, des bougies s'allument, éclairant progressivement la pièce d'une lumière tamisée et vacillante. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette épaisse et qui semble des plus agréable… Les murs blancs sont recouverts de tentures vertes et brunes en général, rappelant le brun du mobilier.

En effet la pièce est aménagée d'une table basse en bois d'ébène, entourée de deux canapés de cuir marron.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malfoy a ôté ces chaussures, je fais donc de même, puis je pénètre dans le salon. Appréciant le contacte des la moquette sous mes pieds : je ne m'étais vraiment pas trompé, c'est très agréable. Mais remarquez, c'est pas très étonnant ! Malfoy est le genre de type qui s'entour de ce qu'il y a de mieu, et fainéant comme il est, il doit passer des heures à se prélasser dans son salon !

Un bar sépare le salon de la cuisine : je ne voyais pas cette partie du couloir. Je décide de pousser mon hôte dans ces derniers retranchements : je m'installe nonchalamment (affalé serait plus exact) sur le canapé. Il s'avance vers moi, les mains sur les hanches. C'est étrange, il est beau comme ça, il dégage une telle confiance en lui, une telle puissance, il est presque effrayant. La fouine de mon enfance semble bien loin !

-Alors Potter, ça va ? Je te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu veux peut-être des petits fours, à déguster sur mon canapé !

Je souris, c'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu fort : mes pieds sont posés sur la table basse, je les enlève d'ailleurs précipitamment pour ne pas exagérer, je m'assois correctement dans le canapé. Il est peut être temps de redevenir sérieux, histoire d'avoir l'air crédible pour poser mes questions :

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit pas se défiler, et je demande :

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Malfoy ?

Il soupire, on dirait presque qu'il hésite. Puis finalement, il décide de s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas retarder indéfiniment le moment des explications, et qu'en bon gryffondor buté, je répèterais inlassablement mes questions en litanie.

Il ne me regarde pas, ses coudes son posé sur ses genoux, il fixe un rappeltout posé sur la table.

-Je vis à Paris depuis presque 6 mois. Mes affaires fréquentes avec les banques françaises m'ont amené à m'installer ici. Mais je rentrais de temps à autre, lorsque mon emploi du temps me le permettait. D'ailleurs pendant l'un de mes derniers passages à Londres, j'ai vu Blaise et Ginny, c'est elle qui m'a raconté que tu t'étais installée à Paris, toi aussi, pour finir tes études d'Aurors.

Du coup je lui ai demandé ton adresse, et je me suis dis cette après-midi, que ce serait judicieux de passer te voir aujourd'hui. Ginny m'avait dit que tu ne rentrerais pas pour noël. C'est pareil pour moi, je suis donc passé chez toi, et ton concierge m'a donné l'adresse du café…

Je suis abasourdi, c'est aussi simple que ça ? Impossible ! Ya bien un piège quelque part ! Qu'est ce que ce vil serpentard à bien pu préparer !?

-En fait…tu m'invite à faite noël… avec toi ? Je demande.

Ma voix est hésitante, je souris bêtement, heureux. Mais lui doit prendre ça pour de la moquerie, à en juger par son regard qui se fait dur.

-Ecoute Potter ! Me crache-t-il. Je me disais que PEUT ETRE, tu avais un peu murit depuis Poudlard, et que, au quel cas, peut être aurions nous pu passer Noël ensemble de manière civilisé. Au lieu de resté chacun seul dans son trop grand appartement ! Mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas encore dépassé les préjugés serpentard/gryffondor ! De tout évidence je…

-Non, arrête ! S'il te plait ! Arrête ! Tu es si susceptible Malfoy !

-Moi, susceptible ?! Me coupe-t-il.

-MOI AUSSI !! J'ai crié, agacé de ne pas être écouté.

Il me regarde, étonné. Ok, je n'ai pas été très clair là.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai grandi, j'ai changé… je marque une pause, j'ai parlé vite, faisant de grands gestes sous la panique. C'est bizarre, comme mon cœur c'est emballé à l'idée de ne pas rester ici ce soir. Une étrange douleur c'est insinué dans ma poitrine en imaginant Malfoy me dire de rentrer chez moi.

Le silence s'installe, il me jauge d'un œil méfiant. Je ne pense pas qu'il me croit. Il semblerait que j'ai à nouveau tout gâché à cause de ma réaction et de ce malentendu. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir avant qu'il ne me le demande, de toute manière je n'avais même pas enlevé ma veste…

C'est drôle, je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point j'ai peur d'être seul ce soir, j'ai réussi à me convaincre que cette soirée n'avait pas d'importance, que c'était un soir comme les autres pour moi. Mais c'est faux, noël signifie beaucoup pour moi : mes premiers cadeaux, ma nouvelle famille, mes amis… j'avais si peur que ce soir tout redevienne comme des années au par-avant… chez les Dursley.

Vous dites que je change vite d'avis ? Mais c'est faux, simplement e n'ai jamais été très doué pour écouter ce que mes sentiments dictent… pour être vraiment honnête, ils me font peur par moments. J'ai souvent du mal à me comprendre mo même…

Ou alors j'ai peur de me comprendre moi-même…

J'aurai voulu passer Noël avec lui ?... Oui, sans doute… étrange.

Enfin… c'est un peu tard pour y penser ! Je pause mes mains sur l'accoudoir, pour m'aider à me relever, décidé à partir.

-Qu'est ce que je t'offre à boire ? Me demande-t-il.

-Hein ?!

Bon d'accord je vous l'accorde, ça casse pas trois pates à un canard comme réplique! Ce n'était pas très pertinent, et du niveau de vocabulaire des onomatopées d'un enfant de 2ans, mais dire que je suis étonné par cette question serait un euphémisme. Alors allez trouver une répartie intéressante lorsque vous vous trouvez dans ma position !

Lui il sourit, il se fout carrément de ma gueule ! Il m'énerve à rester assis comme ça ! C'est vrai quoi, il pourrait avoir la gentillesse (euh… disons l'amabilité) de répéter, histoire que je sois sûr de ce que j'ai entendu !

-Je te demande ce que tu bois, Potter !

Et ben voilà ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué de ce répéter !

Mais j'y pense, ça veut dire que je peux rester non ? Je peux ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents !

J'en profite pour enlever ma veste cette fois, et m'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé (mais pas trop quand même, sinon l'autre aristocrate risque de vraiment me mettre à la porte pour un « manque de savoir vivre »)

-Je prendrais bien une boiredebeuré ou de l'hydromel si tu en as.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends un rire franc et clair s'élever dans la pièce alors que Malfoy ôte son manteau et se dirige vers le bar, j'ai presque du mal à croire que ce rire viens de lui, c'est tellement claire…

Il sort quelques bouteilles, scotch, whisky, vodka, tequila… mais rien qui ressemble à de l'hydromel.

-Non e n'ai pas ces alcools de fillettes, Quelques scotchs, et autres alcools que tu vois là, et autrement en version sorcier, il me reste du whisky pur feu. Mais je peux toujours te faire un jus de citrouille, gamin ! Dit-il dans un rictus.

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez ! Dire que j'étais content de rester !

-Non c'est bon ! Le pur feu me va très bien !

Ce type a vraiment un don pour me faire sortir de mes gons ! C'est à se demander pour quoi je ne rentre pas chez moi, je dois vraiment être à bout pour être heureux de rester avec Malfoy !

Il me sert un premier verre, en me faisant un petit sourire mesquin ! Je bois la moitié d'un coup, non mais !

-Hey ! Calme-toi un peu ! Va pas te saouler non plus, je tiens à mon appartement !

L'alcool me brûle la gorge et me pique les yeux, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi fort ! Faut dire que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, mais je préfère garder ça pour moi, inutile de donner la baguette pour se faire ensorceler ! Je vais faire semblant d'avoir l'habitude.

-J'avais soif voilà tout ! Dis-je d'un ton dégagé, alors que l'alcool se propage dans mon corps.

-Enfin… passons à table si tu veux bien, il est déjà tard, et je dois avouer qu'un bon repas ne me déplairait pas. Dit-il d'un air hautain en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'ai très envie de lui dire qu'il est pompeux avec ces phrases soporifiques mais je me retiens pour me concentrer sur le plus important :

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Je demande, note pour moi-même : fait attention, tu ressemble de plus en plus à Ron.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit encore. C'est quoi cette façon de sourire tout le temps ? C'est digne d'un Malfoy ça ?! Cette fois le sourire est moqueur, mais aussi doux… on dirait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Je m'approche de lui, le fixe, et demande :

-Quoi encore ? (je me rends vaguement compte que je suis vraiment très proche de lui, l'alcool annihile les distances de sécurités à respecter…)

-Mais rien ! Je me disais juste que tu es un vrai gamin ! me dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Attendez une minute… QUOI ? il passe ses mains dans… mais il a bu lui aussi ou quoi ?! Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Je sens mes joues prendre feu ! Je me demande si mon cerveau n'est pas en train de me jouer des tours. Je frisonne, je ne pensais pas que l'alcool me ferait autant d'effets.

-En entré il y a de la salade de foie gras, puis un onglet de eau et de la mousse au chocolat en dessert.

Hein quoi ? Ah ! Oui c'est la question que je lui ai posé juste avant…

-Ca te va ? demande-t-il.

-On ne peut mieux ! Je réponds, avec un immense sourire pour confirmer mes dires.

Je me précipite vers la cuisine, la table est mise en en un coup de baguette de la part de mon hôte, pour deux personnes. Je m'assoie et attrape un couvert.

Il rit encore, mais cette fois il rit franchement, et son rire est vraiment beau. C'est rafraichissant d'entendre un rire si franc.

C'est complètement idiot mais… je veux bien qu'il rit à mes dépends si ça de permet d'entendre un son si joyeux, encore et encore.

Il fait apparaître les entrées et s'installe à son tour, en face de moi.

Les plats sont délicieux, et le repas se passe sans accros majeurs. Du moment qu'on évite les sujets qui fâchent : politique, famille, école… Il n'y a que les amis ou on arrive à peu près à s'entendre.

A caque plat servi, il ouvre une nouvelle bouteille de vin, des blancs des rouges, tout y passe. Et ces vins sont plus fruités et plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Et plus je bois, plus je m'aperçois de combien cette situation est incongrue.

Je fête noël avec Draco Malfoy.

Je devrai m'inquiéter de la situation, mais on, je suis heureux. Tout me semble si paisible et bienveillant en cet instant, je crois que rien ne pourrait m'inquiéter.

Je reporte mon attention sur Malfoy. Ce type est vraiment beau, il mange distraitement son morceau d'onglet de veau en me racontant la dernière mésaventure de Blaise. Et je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé en définitive, même pas après la guerre.

Je me suis attaché à un type que je n'ai jamais atteint, un type que j'ai l'impression de connaître par cœur sans jamais n'avoir pu lui parler. Je l'ai toujours observé à la dérobé, je courrais aux cérémonies pompeuses du ministère juste dans l'espoir qu'il y fasse une petite apparition, lui aussi.

Mais malheureusement, les quelques fois ou il venait, il était toujours en charmante compagnie… toutes ces conquêtes pendues à son coup ! ça m'a toujours énervé !

Il avait encore plus de considération pour ces femmes d'un soir que pour moi, parce que moi, le survivant, l'homme si important pour tous les autres, je n'étais même pas Harry pour lui, même pas Potter… Puis lorsque j'ai quitté Londres, il m'a semblé que je n'étais même plus Potty.

Il ne m'a jamais regardé, même plus de haut, depuis la guerre. Il était totalement indifférent, alors qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Pourquoi ce soir ce n'est pas pareil, comment ça se fait que je me trouve ici ? Ce soir il me regarde, il me sourit comme à un ami. Il est plus beau que dans mes rêves.

Ces eux ne sont pas gris comme on le dit souvent, lorsqu'n regarde rapidement. Ces yeux sont comme le ciel, on y trouve toutes sortes de couleurs suivant le temps de son cœur, du calme du bleu azur, au gris de la tempête.

-… et là Ginny c'est mise en colère, lui disant qu'il avait le savoir vivre d'une huitre encore fermée. Elle lui a lancé le maléfice du saucisson et l'a rangé dans la penderie. En lui disant que s'il faisait partie des murs, au moins, il serait moins grossier. Théo, Pansy et moi étions écroulés de rire.

Je souris, j'imagine très bien Ginny faire ça ! Elle est vraiment effrayante par moment !

-Oui elle est terrible quant elle pique une colère. Moi elle m'a un jour jeté dehors. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir lui dire pourquoi elle avait fait un mauvais match de quidditch. Elle était si vexée qu'elle a pris mes chaussures, les a jeté dehors, puis m'a fait transplaner de force ! Je ne sais même pas maintenant comment elle s'y était prise ! Je n'osais même pas revenir m'excuser…

Nous rigolons de concert, c'est agréable, je me sens bien. Je suis détendu, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne pensais pas pouvoir rire comme ça avec lui. Ni même passer un bon moment comme celui-ci avec lui.

En fait on ne s'entend pas si mal, on peut même dire qu'on s'entend plutôt bien, il doit d'ailleurs penser la même chose. Il a repoussé son assiette vide, il est accoudé à la table, et sa tête repose dans ces mains. Il me sourit, encore…

Il me fixe étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde, qu'il est capable de lire ce qu'il y a au plus profond de moi, ce que moi je ne sais pas voir. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y verrait si c'était le cas ?

Je ne me sens pas très bien sous ce regard. Et s'il voyait à quel point sa présence crée de drôles de réactions en moi.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi de venir en France pour tes études ? C'est vrai que l'école de Paris est excellente, mais toi tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de cours. Et il y a aussi de très bonnes écoles à Londres. Me demande-t-il.

Que dois-je dire ? Je sens ma tête qui tourne de plus en plus, et j'ai peur d'être trop honnête sur ce coup.

-Je voulais partir, voyager, prendre l'air ! Voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs, je n'en avais jamais eu l'opportunité. (C'est vrai) Et puis e voulais oublier cette guerre et mon rôle par la même occasion, ici Voldemort a fait moins de ravage, je suis donc moins connu. (C'est vrai) Je voulais échapper à mon statu, la première chose à faire était donc d'éviter les galas et les réceptions du ministère. (Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, parce que je t'y voyais)

-J'imagine … Mais je suppose que tu as eu du mal à quitter le clan de la belette et Granger !

-A ouais ! Et pourquoi ça hein ? Je rétorque, vexé.

-Parce que t les aimes beaucoup, ils ont remplacé ta famille en quelque sorte. Et il est clair que ce genre de liens comptent énormément pour toi. C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais quitter Londres.

-Ah… je ne pensais pas que tu me connaissais si bien…

Je me sens gêné. Je ne pas trop comment réagir… Lui se contente de sourire, et je me sens rougir. Je fini mon verre de bordeaux pour ne pas y penser.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi, ma tête tourne et je n'ose pas le regarder, d'ailleurs je crois que je suis incapable de fixer mon regard quelque part, l'alcool fait tout tanguer autour de moi.

-Tu veux du dessert ? Me propose-t-il.

-OUI ! Dis-je avec un peu trop d'entrain.

J'ouvre grand les bras pour recueillir cette merveille culinaire, mais dans mon élan, je donne un coup dans mon verre. Je me débrouille tant bien que mal pour éviter de renverser le précieux liquide.

Puis j'en bois encore quelques lampés (pour minimiser les risques à venir, bien entendu !)

Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Riez seulement ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Je ne suis pas SAOUL !

Pff ! Malfoy pense peut être la même chose que vous… Non, en fait, avec le petit ricanement qu'il vient d'émettre, je suis certain qu'il pense comme vous !

Pff… je m'enfiche. Je prends ma part de mousse au chocolat qu'il a fait apparaître, et je mange comme si de rien n'était.

A en juger par les cliquetis de cuillères que j'entends, il a fait de même.

Arg… Ma tête tourne… c'est horrible… je dois rester bien concentrer pour éviter que ma cuillère face des taches de chocolats un peu partout… OK ! Je l'admets, j'ai peut être un peu trop bu…

-Tu t'es mis du chocolat partout ! Me dit-il, moqueur.

Je lève la tête pour lui répondre, houla ! Ça tourne ! Mais je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être taché, lui aussi !

Il a une petite marque de chocolat à la commissure des lèvres, je ne peux pas m'empêche de la fixer… j'ai envie de gouter. Ca doit être bon, contre sa peau… ça doit même être délicieux… je ne regarde plus rien d'autre… il faut que je goute.

Je m'approche, et me pence en prenant appuis sur la table pour atteindre son visage. Je sens la chaleur que dégage son corps, je ferme les yeux pour lécher ce petit morceau de chocolat.

Une petite décharge me parcourt lorsque ma langue touche sa peau. C'est encore meilleur que ce que j'imaginais.

Je recule un peu pour voir son visage. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Il est comme figé, ses lèvre sont crispé, ses points sont serré, et son regard fait peur à voir, il me regarde bizarrement…

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai juste gouté la… Oh non… j'ai pas osé ! Sur le coup, j'ai juste voulu le mélange du chocolat contre sa peau… mais… Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ! J'ai honte, c'est si bête ! Une seconde m'aura suffit pour tout foutre en l'air !

Son regard d'orage est sur moi, et je devine la tempête qui pointe et que je risque d'essuyer…

Pour le moment, il ne fait que me fixer, mais il n'a pas encore commencé à crier. Seulement je pense que ce calme ne durera plus très longtemps, il aura raison d'ailleurs lorsqu'il commencera à hurler.

Je ne veux pas entendre… maintenant il sait... il va se fâcher… m'insulter.

Je dois partir au plus vite ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il pense…

Je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre formuler ces mots là ! Pas de sa bouche à lui ! Alors il faut que je file vite fait !

E me lève, je crois… l'alcool est définitivement trop présent dans mon corps… je suis debout, même si je vacille un peu. Je me tourne et commence à me diriger vers le salon et la sortie tout en baragouinant un rapide : « Désolé… voulais pas faire ça…'Revoir »

Je n'ose pas me retourner pour le regarder, je ne sais même pas ou j'ai trouvé le courage de formuler ces quelques mots… encore quelques secondes et je serai dehors…

Surtout qu'il ne dise rien ! Qu'il ne fasse rien ! Par pitié…

Je passe à coté de la table et arrive à hauteur du bar quant e sens sa main agripper mon poignet.

Je ferme les yeux, il est trop tard… je me résigne à subir coups et insultes, je les mérite…

Mais rien ne vient, puis d'un coup, il tire sur ma manche et me force à me retourner. J'ouvre alors les yeux de stupeur face au mouvement qu'il vient de me faire faire. Je lui fais face à présent, et j'enregistre deux choses, la première est qu'il est beaucoup trop proche de moi, la seconde est que je sens la chaleur que d égage son corps tout près du mien. J'ai du mal à respirer…

Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas ?

Son visage s'approche encore du mien, et ma tête me hurle de plus en plus qu'il y a un danger pour moi dans cette situation. Je sui incapable de faire le moindre geste, j'ai l'impression de rêver, je suis finalement complètement saoul… (La prochaine fois j'écouterai vos mises en garde.)

Il est si proche… il souffle sur mes lèvres et passe son visage dans mon cou. J'ai l'impression de fondre, e respire difficilement, j'ai du rougir…

Je le sens sourire contre mon oreille, il a sans doute compris mon trouble.

-Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… Harry… Me susurre-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Que veut-il dire ? Ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide ! Je ne comprends rien ! Que veut-il dire ?

J'ai l'esprit tellement embrumé. J'essaie de me reculer un peu pour le regarder, mais j'en suis incapable. Il me tient toujours fermement, et j'ai tellement envie de rester contre lui.

L'alcool rend mes mouvements si lents et maladroits. J'essaie encore une fois de me reculer et de lui faire face, mais je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve encore dans ces bras.

J'ai peur, je ne maitrise plus rien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à m'en faire mal… mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je demande en murmurant, luttant à la fois contre mon désir et les effets de l'alcool.

-Ce que je fais ? C'est simple, j'ai décidé de te donner ton cadeau de Noël avec un peu d'avance. Susurre-t-il d'une voix brulante en embrassant mon coup.

Je ne comprends rien à la situation, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Il a juste envie de jouer avec quelqu'un, et malheureusement je suis une cible facile en ce moment. Ma vue est trouble, j'ai chaud, et je constate avec horreur que je gémis. Je suis en train de perdre la tête.

-Pour… Pourquoi… moi ? je bégaye dans un dernier effort, alors qu'il plonge ces mains sous mon pull, caressant ma peau.

-Parce que je savais que je t'aurais, parce que je sais tout. Et que je te veux !

Non ! Non ! Il ne sait pas ! Il ne peut pas savoir !

-Je sais même ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ce que même toi tu n'oses pas comprendre, mais que tu soupçonnes…

Qu'est ce que je soupçonne ? Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je panique, « partir » c'est la seule chose qui résonne dans mon esprit.

-Oh non ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Me dit-il d'une voix assuré, M'attrapant par la taille alors que je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte.

Et là, sans prévenir, il m'embrasse ! Quoi, on ne prévient pas quant on embrasse quelqu'un ? Ben justement, il faudrait ! Surtout quant la personne à trois grammes dans chaque bras !

Je disais donc : il m'embrasse, et mon esprit s'embrume encore d'avantage, je laisse tomber…

J'aime trop ce qu'il me fait. Je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres pour en demander l'accès.

Alors je le laisse faire… je réfléchirai plus tard…

_____________________________________

Je souris, ça y est, je l'ai ! Il se laisse enfin aller. Finalement je n'aurais même pas besoin de m'expliquer tout de suite pour avoir ce que je veux… e trouve ça plus excitant comme ça !

De plus, j'admets ne pas être d'un naturel loquasse. S'il pouvait comprendre par les gestes… mais nous parlons d'un gryffondor sans cervelle là, de mon gryffondor ! C'est perdu d'avance.

Je l'embrasse toujours, passant mes doigts sur la peau de ces hanches. Il gémit, s'abandonnant un peu plus dans mes bras.

-Malfoy… qu'est ce que t…

-Chut… c'est Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Il ouvre les yeux, surpris. Il semble être un peu rassuré, mais il demeure sur ces gardes.

Je m'infiltre encore une fois dans son esprit. Je devrais avoir honte vous dites ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Je suis un Malfoy : tous les moyens sont bons pour me permettre d'obtenir ce que je désir. Enfin…

J'y vois de l'envie et du désir, mais aussi de la peur. Et cette chose qu'il tente de cacher à tous le monde, à commencer par lui… de l'amour.

-Je sais pourquoi tu veux m'arrêter, Harry. Parce que si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, tu devras admettre que tu m'aimes. D'un autre coté tu as peur que je ne cherche qu'à m'amuser cette nuit.

Je ricane de sa bêtise. Il rouvre les yeux et me fixe de ces yeux verts émeraudes glaciales en cet instant.

-Je sais que c'est que ça pour toi ! Je ne serai pas ta putain ! Hurle-t-il.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Je réplique, agacé.

Il est tellement borné, il n'a toujours rien compris !

-Non, je n'y connais rien, c'est vrai ! Et j'en ai rien à fiche t'entends ! Le sexe je m'en fou ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Mais qu'est c… ah !

Je l'ai soulevé, le tenant par les hanches, pour l'asseoir sur le bar. Je vais lui prouver à quel point ça l'intéresse ! J'ai fait disparaître son pull par la même occasion.

-Tu n'y connais rein : je t'apprends ! Dis-je d'un ton rageur.

Il étouffe un cri alors que je commence à embrasser son coup, descendant vers son torse. Mes mains le tenant fermement alors qu'il essaie de se dégager par des mouvements imprécis et manquants cruellement de force. Son mental faibli, il en a envie. Son corps réagis de plus en plus à mes caresses. Ce qui l'affole encore plus on dirait.

-Non non non… pas ça… Sa supplique me rend perplexe.

Est-il si terrorisé que ça ? Il n'y a pas de raisons puis qu'il en meurt d'envie et qu'il doit bien l'avoir reconnu maintenant ! Ou alors… ce pourrait-il qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait et qu'il panique pour cette raison ? Une petite vérification et mes suppositions ce justifient.

-T'affole pas. Ca va aller, je ne te ferai que du bien. Je promets en l'embrassant, profitant du moment pour ouvrir le bouton de son jeans.

-Ah ! Draco… Gémit-il, répondant enfin à mon baiser. C'est encore timide mais il est enfin à moi.

J'ai ouvert son pantalon et je glisse ma main libre dans son caleçon, continuant à l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de fuir en détournant son attention. Il gigote encore et sert les poignets sur le rebord du bar.

Je commence un lent va et vient, lâchant sa bouche pour m'occuper de son coup particulièrement sensible.

J'aime ce sentiment de puissance, j'aime être son premier, et le voir s'abandonner à moi. Sa tête balance en arrière alors qu'il soupir de plaisir. Et à chacun de mes mouvements, son corps se cambre, il frissonne.

Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme je le désir, lui. Lui et sa beauté enfantine, lui et sa naïveté… Toute cette fragilité qu'il cache si bien d'habitude, et qu'il m'abandonne enfin.

Il frisonne encore et gémit plus fortement. L'alcool doit augmenter sa sensibilité, mais je suppose aussi qu'il risque de ne pas garder tous les souvenirs de cette nuit au réveil. Il n'est plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il fait. C'est pourquoi je ne lui ferai pas l'amour cette nuit : il serait bien dommage qu'il oublie un moment aussi important !

J'ai beau être allé à Serpentard, je ne suis pas un monstre pour autant. De plus, je suis quelqu'un de très patient : j'attendrai.

Mais en attendant…

Je le force à s'allonger sur le bar en faisant pression sur son torse tout en l'embrassant.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas… Me demande-t-il apeuré.

-Non… allonge toi… tu vas adorer, je te le promets. Je lui murmure en mordillant son téton.

Je descends encore, jouant avec son nombril. Je lâche son sexe quelques secondes pour le débarrasser de tous tissus. Il m'obéit, presque docile. Je sens son appréhension mais il semble me faire confiance à présent. Il m'appartient, il est ma chose…

Je souffle sur son sexe, il gémit et tente de se hisser sur ces coudes, mais je l'en empêche, je raffermis ma prise sur ces hanches. Je le tiens à deux mains et le prend enfin en bouche.

-Ah ! Non ! Hum…

Je pourrais presque rire si la situation était différente. Mon cher petit gryffondor partagé entre le plaisir et le manque de contrôle sur la situation, c'est grisant ! Cette situation politiquement incorrecte m'excite au plus haut point !

Il ne cesse de gémir, il murmure, secoue la tête, se mord les lèves… Ses yeux sont fermés, ses cheveux indisciplinés collants son visage. C'est un véritable appel à la luxure.

Je m'applique à ma tâche, mettant tout mon savoir au service de ces gémissements.

-Dr…Draco…je vais… arrête !

Mais je n'arrête pas. C'est exactement ce que je désire. Je veux qu'il vienne. Son corps se tend, ça respiration se fait hiératique, et je le sens enfin venir dans ma bouche. Je me relève pour le contempler dans l'extase. Mais il se redresse rapidement et avance les bras vers moi.

Je suppose que je vais avoir une gifle, ça lui ressemblerai bien ! Et puis j'avoue l'avoir mérité, même si je pensais qu'elle viendrait un peu plus tard.

Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas trop de courage pour ce genre de choses, mais le coup ne vient pas. A la place, je sens une pression au niveau de ma poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir affalé sur moi, il se raccroche désespérément à mes habits. Il semble si vulnérable comme ça, nu dans mes bras, alors que moi j'ai conservé tous mes vêtements.

Il tremble encore un peu mais ça se calme. Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de réactions… à ce qu'il crie, à ce qu'il frappe, à ce qu'il soit épuisé, à ce qu'il pose des questions à la limite, et surtout à ce qu'il en redemande ! ( Ben, je suis un Malfoy quand même, ça serait logique qu'il en redemande !) Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'enlace.

Je m'infiltre dans son esprit pour comprendre sa réaction. J'avais peur d'être allé trop loin pour lui, qu'il se sente violé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout, il a adoré ce moment, comme je lui avais promis. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas, il a besoin d'autre chose encore. Il a envie de tendresse. Il veut que je lui prouve qu'il n'y a pas que ce moment qu'il vient de passer, mais qu'il y a un « nous ». Et que dans ce nous, il y a de l'amour.

Il demande beaucoup de tendresse… mais c'est agréable de la lui donner. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes

-Harry…

-…

-Hey… Harry…

Je le repousse un peu pour constater qu'il s'est endormi. Je soupire, c'est bien ma veine ! Moi qui avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire.

Je le porte jusque dans ma chambre et l'allonge sur le lit, mais il ne daigne pas lâcher mon pull alors que je me recule. Je l'ôte donc pour qu'il s'en empare. Je le fixe encore un instant, me rendant compte qu'il est si beau lorsqu'il est paisiblement endormi.

Mais il est temps pour moi de prendre une bonne douche pour calmer mes ardeurs, et par la même occasion, faire disparaître la bosse sur mon pantalon… Une fois que c'est chose faite, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il dort toujours, serrant mon pull contre sa joue. Je m'allonge à ces cotés, couché sur le dos, les bras repliés derrière ma nuque. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ca fait si longtemps que je le désir. Non… ça fait si longtemps que je l'aime.

Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais c'est là… en moi. J'aime Harry Potter, et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Mes méthodes sont peut être déloyales je vous l'accorde, mais elles ont fait leurs preuves. J'avais besoin de certitudes avant d'agir, souvenez vous bien que je reste un serpentard : je suis malin.

Seulement maintenant je dois trouver le courage de lui parler, et le courage c'est pas mon fort. Alors en plus quant il s'agit de parler de mes sentiments.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra bien que je le fasse. Ce type est si miro qu'il ne se rendra jamais compte de mon attachement profond, si je ne trouve pas les mots. Il est si peu observateur, et si têtu. Il restera sur ces idées et au final, il partira. Il pensera que c'est juste pour le sexe.

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par une charmante petite tête qui vient se caler au creux de mon épaule. Je le regarde alors : il sourit dans son sommeil, il a l'air de se sentir bien contre moi, il a le visage d'un enfant qui se laisse aller, et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Il est exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Son corps m'empêche à présent tout mouvement, et j'adore ça. C'est un premier changement que je note, et je suppose qu'il risque d'y en avoir plein d'autre. Je n'ai jamais supporté de dormir avec mes amants. Sentir la chaleur de leurs corps près du mien, me réveiller avec ces inconnus dans mon lit, avec ces marques de tendresses détestables. Je pensais que 'aurai un mal fou à m'y habituer.

Mais non, finalement lorsqu'on a la personne qu'on aime près de nous, la tendresse devient plus importante que le plaisir.

Je m'endors avec sur cette pensé, avec l'homme que j'ai choisi blotti dans mes bras…

_____________________________________

Je me réveille difficilement. Que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermé, j'ai l'impression que tous les objets que je regarde sont en perpétuels mouvements. Supercherie de mon esprit je suppose.

Mon corps est si lourd, quant à ma tête… je me demande qui c'est amusé à m'enfoncer des aiguilles dans le crane ! Je n'arrive même pas à lever la tête de cet oreiller. D'ailleurs il est à qui cet oreiller ? Et cette chambre ? Comment je me suis retrouvé là ?

Je comprends pas, je ne me souviens pas être venu dans cette chambre, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'ailleurs.

J'ai tellement mal à la tête, mais je me concentre au maximum… hier… la neige… noël… Malfoy… le diner… la baiser… oh Merlin… le bar…

J'avais tellement bu, mais j'ai tellement aimé aussi… D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, la seule chose qui m'inquiétait était que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation. Mais malgré ça, il n'a pas abusé de moi…

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas profité de moi ?

Et puis d'abord je suis ou ? C'est sa chambre ici ?

C'est plutôt sympa, les couleurs sont joliment agencés. Du brun chocolat et du beige crème, mais à l'inverse du salon, ici c'est le brun qui domine, le sombre englobe la pièce.

J'aimerai me lever, j'y pense très fort… mais faut dire que ce lit est trop agréable pour le quitter. Les draps sont chauds et doux, et ils sentent bon le tilleul. Mais pourtant je suis sûr que si j'allais dans la cuisine, je trouverai sans doute Draco.

Et puis tant pis, je prépare le listing de mes questions dans ma tête, et je verrai lorsque je trouverai le courage de me lever et d'affronter ma gueule de bois. Mais au moment même ou je trouve la 4ème question de mon listing, j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ils se rapprochent. Je me redresse pour faire bonne figure, étouffant un gémissement de douleur due à ma pauvre tête. Je lève les yeux sur mon visiteur.

Draco me sourit, de bonne humeur semble t'il. Il me tend un verre remplit d'un liquide blanc vaseux qui bouillonne… c'est dégoutant.

-Aller, bois au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux, M. Jetienssuperbienlalcool ! Me sermonne t'il, goguenard.

Je grimace mais ne bouge pas, je le fixe étonné. Les moqueries ça lui ressemble bien mais pas le remède. C'est plutôt gentil de ça part ? Non ? Pour ne pas lui montrer mon étonnement, je réplique qu'il n'a jamais de trouvé de surnom qui tienne la route. Mais lui claque de la langue sur son palais sans me répondre pour exprimer son agacement.

Il s'assoie sur le lit et me fait me redresser d'une main, puis de l'autre il cale le verre dans mes mains libres, et le dirige vers ma bouche.

J'obéis à ces gestes comme un pantin, il est trop proche de moi pour que je réfléchisse pleinement. Je bois, c'est immonde. Pire que ce que j'imaginais, j'essaie de repousser le verre mais il me force à continuer. Je sens le liquide poisseux descendre dans ma gorge.

Mais en même temps, mon esprit s'éveille un peu… je me sens plus vivace, et mon mal de crane s'envole.

-Ca va mieux non ?

-Oui… un peu. Dis, comment je me suis retrouvé là ?

-Et bien après que je t'ai fais « monter au septième ciel » tu m'as enlacé et tu t'es endormi. Tu avais besoin de te sentir protégé et lorsque ce fut chose faite tu as sombré dans le soleil.

C'est vrai, c'est assez proche de ce que j'ai ressenti. Je voulais me sentir aimé.

Mais tout cela est absurde ! Maintenant que mon esprit est plus clair, plus vif. Mes membres peuvent à nouveau bouger sans me faire défaut. J'assimile ma position : Il m'a relevé et m'a adossé contre lui, j'ai la tête sur son épaule, et même si nous avons peu de contacte, je me sens gêné. Je réalise alors avec effroi que je ne porte absolument rien.

Je suis nu dans ces bras ! Je m'affole, et tente de remonter le drap sur moi. Ce qui est parfaitement inutile vu qu'il me couvre déjà presque entièrement.

J'ai tellement honte ! Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans une situation pareille !

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon corps et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, il se fait si doux et… tendre ?

-Arrête de t'agiter, Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas doué en parole, et je suis novice est ce qui est de le montrer par des actes… Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je le montre tous le temps, ni à ce que je le redise… je ne le dirai qu'une fois : je ne joue pas, ce n'est pas juste pour une nuit. J'ai des sentiments pour toi… me murmure t'il, pas très sur de lui pour une fois.

-Tu peux le dire… vraiment… juste une fois… s'il te plait ? Je demande d'une petite voix, je le sens soupirer.

-Je sais que j'ai un sale caractère, mais le tiens n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre…alors je ne te promets pas le soleil chaque jours, mais je te jure de tout faire pour éloigner les tempêtes, et si jamais il y en a quand même, je les changerai en arc en ciel…je t'aime.

Sa voix est cajoleuse et sensuelle, il me mordille l'oreille, je l'aime tellement. J' l'aime et je n'ai jamais su me l'avouer. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris, c'est différent.

-Je t'aime aussi…

-Je sais.

Je souris, et me laisse aller contre lui, rassuré. Je le crois, j'ai la certitude qu'il ne ment pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je veux le croire.

Il m'embrasse tendrement.

-Joyeux Noël…

__________________________________________________________

Voici la fin de cette troisième histoire, bonnes fêtes, et s'il vous plait, pour noël, laisser moi une review en cadeau ! ;-)

A bientôt. Bisous.

Sei.


End file.
